Generally, an electronic control system transmits data to a control unit from various sensors (e.g., a torque sensor or the like). In a patent document, JP 2015-46770 A (Patent document 1), the system determines abnormality of a torque sensor by using normal data and monitoring data.
In the patent document 1, two torque sensors are provided, and one of the two sensors monitors the other. However, in the patent document 1, the disclosure is silent about a determination of which one of the sensor elements has abnormality, or a short-circuit abnormality of a communication line.